Life is Beautiful: Hurricane Lucia Part Deux
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: Arizona and Callie are extremely busy with two small children and a baby on the way. Now two unexpected visitors from Miami have arrived in Seattle looking for answers from the good doctors at Seattle Grace-Mercy West.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona was laying in bed on her side propped up by her hand and her elbow as she watched her wife fast asleep first thing in the morning, man she looked cute asleep. She let out a breath of content as her eyes wondered down to Callie's stomach and she could tell her wife was touching her still flat stomach underneath the covers. Arizona smiled when she thought of her wife dreaming about the little baby they were about to welcome in to this world. Callie was still only 2 months in but the two mothers were already itching to meet their little baby boy or girl. Just then Callie started to blink away the sleep as the light finally made its way to Callie's eyes waking her from her slumber.

"Good morning." Arizona whispered with a soft smile on her face as Callie continued to gradually open her eyes and get used to the morning light.

Callie let out a yawn before wiping at her eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, ten maybe twenty minutes." Arizona said with a big smile on her face.

Callie squinted her eyes as she studied her wife's face, a face full of Robbins charm and dimples. "You have that look on your face."

"You know what I was thinking?" Arizona said slyly as she inched closer to her wife.

"What?" Callie asked.

"It's still early, Sofia and Timothy will be asleep for at least another half hour…so." Arizona smirked as she leaned in and started to kiss and nip at Callie's neck.

"I knew I recognized that look on your face." Callie giggled as she tilted her neck giving the blonde beauty a wider canvas to work with.

Arizona then moved her kisses up Callie's chin before reaching her mouth immediately attacking it with her own. Callie let out a moan as Arizona demanded entrance for her tongue which Callie gave willingly. Arizona let out her own moan as she gently rolled on top of her wife interlacing her hand with Callie's. Just as Callie slid her free hand on Arizona's stomach going south her wife's cell phone started to go off.

"Leave it, leave it." Callie groaned annoyed in between kisses.

Arizona continued to kiss her wife but when the phone rang again she sat up and reached for the phone. "I can't it…It's probably the hospital."

"Ugghh." Callie groaned rolling her eyes as she whipped the covers off of her and got out off the bed.

"Hey, don't go too far." Arizona said pointing a finger at her wife.

"I'm making coffee." Callie said through a yawn as she left the room.

"No coffee!" Arizona called after her wife fighting the same battle she fought when Callie was pregnant with Sofia and Timmy. Not getting a reply from her wife she answered her phone. "Robbins."

"It's me." Alex said on the other line as he sat down on a bench in the attending's lounge.

"I swear to God Karev something better be really, really wrong with a kid or I'm gonna throw a brick at your head." Arizona said annoyed that not only was she interrupted during fooling around with her wife, but the person to interrupt them was Alex Karev.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"What do you want?" Arizona huffed.

"Can I assist you on the Riley kid's surgery on Friday?" Alex asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

Arizona bit her lip to keep from yelling at the top of her lungs waking up her kids in the process. "You called me at 6:30 in the morning on a Tuesday to discuss a surgery scheduled for Friday afternoon."

"Yeah." Alex said with a mouth full of apple.

"I'm going to kill you." Arizona snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. So can I or what?" Alex asked as he swallowed the apple bits in his mouth.

Arizona let out a breath up in the air as Callie came walking back into the room and took a seat on the side of the bed putting the cup on the night table as she opened up the morning paper. "I'll tell you what…this afternoon when I come in to work and throw a brick at your face, if it doesn't give you a concussion you can scrub in."

"Cool." Alex smiled on the other line.

"Auggh." Arizona rolled her eyes as she hung up on Karev.

"Wait." Alex said trying to catch Arizona before she hung up but failed.

"Who was it?" Callie asked while walking in with a cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Doesn't matter, he'll be dead in a few hours." Arizona said sarcastically.

Arizona then tossed her phone over in a clothes basket full of dirty clothes not wanting any more interruptions. She then turned her attention back to her wife who was sitting on the side of the bed reading the paper with her cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

"Reading the paper." Callie answered simply keeping her eyes down on the paper.

Arizona looked her wife up and down once. "Why?"

"Because I didn't get stood up by The Seattle Times." Callie answered as she flipped a page of the paper.

"Cute." Arizona said laughing as she leaned over and took the paper out of Callie's hands and throwing it over her shoulder.

Callie started to laugh and put her arms around Arizona's neck so they could continue where they had left off. They started to kiss but just as Arizona tried to get Callie on her back Callie pushed her off a bit and started to breathe heavily getting flushed.

"What?" Arizona asked confused through a heavy breath.

"Honey I'm pregnant." Callie said.

"I know, and if I remember correctly we have had the best sex during your pregnancies with all of your crazy hormones." Arizona smirked devilishly as she leaned in for another kiss. "You would get so excited, it drove me nuts."

Callie let out a tiny laugh as Arizona moved her kisses down to her neck. "Honey I was in the second trimester with both Sofia and Timmy when I was so…excited."

"So." Arizona said before nipping at Callie's neck.

Callie let out a moan before another feeling started to take over. "I think you're forgetting what happens in the first trimester."

"What?" Arizona asked confused but before Callie could answer nausea hit her and she bolted off the bed to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah." Arizona said as she heard her wife throw up in the bathroom. Arizona cringed sympathetically before getting up from the bed to go support her wife and headed into the bathroom. "Oh Honey."

* * *

><p>Later that morning while their mommies were upstairs getting ready for the day Timmy and Sofia still in their pajamas sat at the kitchen table with bowls of cheerios in front of them eating away. Every now and then Timmy would itch his head full of bed hair while catching glances of his sister Sofia still yawning.<p>

Timmy took a bite of cereal before eyeing his sister. "What are we doing?"

"Eating breakfast." Sofia answered as she bit the cereal off of her spoon.

"Right." Timmy nodded as he slurped his cereal off of his spoon before looking over at his sister looking at the back of the cereal box. "What are we reading?"

"I am reading a joke on this box." Sofia said her eyes still locked on the cereal box.

Timmy tilted his head confused. "You can't read!"

"I can too!" Sofia argued looking over at her brother offended.

"Since when." Timmy teased.

"Since I was six." Sofia answered simply.

Timmy thought about it but then slumped his shoulders defeated. "Oh."

"You want to hear a joke?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah!" Timmy smiled as he slurped some more cereal off his spoon.

Sofia smiled back before looking at the box concentrating hard on the words. "What do pen-penguins use for nap-napkins?"

"I don't know." Timmy said after thinking about it.

"Flapkins." Sofia laughed.

Timmy immediately started to giggle into his spoon getting milk on his chin. "That's funny."

"There are more jokes on this box but I can't read some of the words." Sofia said as she went back to looking at the box while eating more of her cereal.

"I knew you couldn't read." Timmy snorted into his spoon.

Sofia looked over at her brother ready to argue with him again but stopped when their Mama came walking into the kitchen.

"Eck! I hate throwing up." Callie complains as she makes a bee line to the coffee maker.

"You were throwing up!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Jeesh! What are you two doing down here this early." Callie exclaimed jumping out of her skin surprised as she turned to see her two small children in their pajama sitting at the table. "Mommy was going to let you two sleep in."

"We got hungry." Sofia answered before going back to her cereal box.

"I can see that." Callie smiled as she filled up her coffee mug before heading over to the table looking down at her kids. "Cheerios huh…very nice."

"I love Cheerios, that's all I know." Timmy said nodding his head.

"You were throwing up Mama." Sofia said taking another bite of cereal looking up at her Mama concerned. "Are you sick?"

"I was Baby, but I'm okay now." Callie winked said touching the top of Sofia's head.

"I throwed up before." Timmy said seriously. "Remember Sofia."

"Yes I do." Sofia groaned.

"There you two are! I went looking into your rooms for my morning kisses." Arizona said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy!" Sofia greeted.

"We're right here Mommy!" Timmy said right after with a laugh.

"I see that." Arizona chuckled amused before going to each of her kids placing a kiss on top of their heads. "Good morning my babies."

"Ooof." Callie groaned placing her hand on her stomach as she topped off her coffee mug.

Arizona hearing her wife walked over to her and gently placed a hand on the small of her back trying to give her comfort. "Maybe you should stay home today Callie, get some rest."

"I have back to back surgeries, I can't." Callie said shaking her head as she took a small sip.

"Calliope." Arizona whispered not wanting to get the attention of Sofia and Timmy at the table.

"I will be fine Sweetie." Callie said turning to face her wife. "I promise."

Arizona opened her mouth to argue her point once again, but closed it when she figured there was not point. "Alright…I'll give."

"I love you."Callie said as they stepped around the island to the kitchen table. "I'll see you three at the hospital later."

"Yeah!" Timmy cheered.

"We're going to the hospital! We're going to the hospital!" Sofia started to sing before Timmy joined in giggling.

Callie let out a breath as she shook her head. "Gotta love fall break."

"Right." Arizona agreed smiling before leaning into kiss Callie on the cheek. "Call me if you need me okay."

"I will."Callie said heading out of the kitchen.

Sofia seeing her leave called after her. "Bye Mommy!"

"Bye!" Callie called back before grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the door.

Arizona finished filling up her own coffee cup before walking back to her kids. "Now what?"

"Want some Cheerios?" Sofia asked holding out the box for Arizona to take.

Arizona smiled taking the box and sitting down at the table. "Yes…yes I do."

* * *

><p>Callie hustled onto the surgical floor late after another impromptu date with a toilet bowl in the attending's lounge. How did her wife talk her into getting pregnant once again leaving her in a daze of morning sickness….oh yeah the two kids at the kitchen table giggling over Cheerios and bad jokes. Callie smiled as she realized that she once again was touching her stomach, the stomach that was now housing another little miracle for her and her wife. She walked to the nurse's station still grinning about her future with her amazing growing family as April Kepner came rushing over.<p>

"Dr. Torres." April said nervously looking around.

"What do you want Kepner?" Callie asked while grabbing a couple of charts checking some things over.

"Umm…" April started as she fidgeted in place. "I am really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Callie groaned as she flipped a page of the chart grabbing a pen writing something down on it. When April didn't answer right away Callie looked up at the woman and could see the worry in her eyes. "Tell me what?"

April jumped a little before taking a calming breath. "Maybe I should call Dr. Robbins."

"What the hell is going on Kepner!" Callie exclaimed.

April opened her mouth to answer but the swinging doors flew open and a few helicopter paramedics and Dr. Miranda Bailey came pushing a patient on a gurney.

Callie's eyes got huge when she realized who it was on the gurney. "Dad!"

Callie ran over distraught and confused as Bailey pushed him into an exam room. "What is going on!"

"There's something wrong with your father." Lucia said coming face to face with her daughter for the first time in a year. "Derek Shepherd said he would take a look."

Callie stood there her mouth wide open as Lucia disappeared into the exam room with her father. Immediately her heart jumped up into her throat and her mouth became dry shaking her head in shock and fear. "This can't be happening."


	2. Chapter 2

Callie stood in the hallway in shock after seeing her father rolled in on a gurney with her mother by his side. Various nurses and doctors walked past the surgeon for ten minutes as she stood there in silence. How could a morning that started with giggles and kisses in bed with her wife, followed by cheerios and kids with milk mustaches on their smiling faces lead to this…her alone in a crowded hallway scared out of her mind for her father. The only thing that brought Callie out of her haze was when she had to gasp for air; she started to breathe heavily walking towards the exam room.

"Daddy." Callie said as she rushed over to her father who was getting his vitals checked by a nurse.

"Calliope." Carlos greeted softly as he accepted a kiss on his cheek from his daughter.

"What the hell is going on, why are you here and meeting with Derek?" Callie rambled on confused and scared out of her mind.

Carlos reached over from Callie's hand and took it in his own. "We're just getting a few things checked out."

"Daddy you're meeting with the best neurosurgeon in the country to get a few things checked out." Callie said raising an eye brow at her father.

"Yes." Carlos said with a small smile as Derek walked into the exam room. "And here he is… the man of the hour."

"Mr. Torres it's nice to see you again." Derek said as he stepped into the exam room taking the chart from the passing nurse. "Though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"You knew about this!" Callie yelled at Derek.

"Dr. Torres-" Derek tried but was immediately cut off by an extremely pissed off Callie.

"Dr. Shepherd a word please!" Callie said angrily as she stormed out of the hospital room hitting the door as she walked out into the hallway.

Derek seeing this took a deep breath before turning back to Carlos and Lucia. "I'll talk to her."

"I know my daughter…good luck." Carlos said softly.

Derek nodded his head and left the hospital room to meet a fuming Callie in the hallway waiting for him with her arms crossed across her chest. "Callie-"

"You knew my father was sick!" Callie exclaimed angrily glaring at the doctor in front of her.

Derek took a deep breath before nodding his head. "I did."

"You knew he was coming in today and you didn't tell me Derek!" Callie exclaimed once more before touching her head feeling light headed, getting lost in the millions of emotions running through her body.

"He was supposed to arrive next week." Derek said softly as he gently pulled Callie away from the gawking nurses and hospital staff looking at them. "He wanted to be the one to tell you but didn't get a chance."

"This isn't happening…this isn't happening." Callie said looking at the ceiling.

"Callie." Derek said gently.

Callie looked at Derek and swathe sincerity in the eyes of an old friend and trusted colleague. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "What's wrong with him? Is it a tumor?"

"We don't know yet." Derek breathed before running his hand through his hair. "That's why his doctors in Miami sent him here."

"And..." Callie drawled.

"I couldn't gather anything exclusive…I'm going to run my own tests." Derek said.

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed once again losing it as she bit back some tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Callie we don't know anything." Derek said softly before reaching his hand touching her arm, looking her straight in the eyes. "I've got this."

Callie shook her head defeated before nodding her head refusing to give in to fear. "Okay."

"Okay." Derek said.

"Okay." Callie repeated more confidently as she angrily wiped away a tear from her face.

"I'm going to go get everything set up." Derek said giving Callie's arm a final squeeze before heading down the hallway leaving Callie alone.

This can't be happening, her father is invincible. Her father is bullheaded and stubborn and strong. There can't be anything wrong with him, he's superman…the man who chased away all the monsters under her bed.

"Okay." Callie whispered as she closed her eyes taking a breath, feeling more tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we are." Arizona said as the elevator door opened to the hospital floor where the daycare was located. She guided both of her children out holding a hand from each kid and the three started to walk down the hallway.<p>

"Alright…"Arizona said looking down at both of her children. "What are we going to do at daycare?"

Sofia rolled her eyes slightly, letting out a breath as she recited the same thing from the 5th time that morning. "Listen to Ms. Kayla, remember our manners, and be respectful."

"Timothy." Arizona said turning to her son waiting for his reply.

Timmy thought about it biting her tongue before smiling brightly coming up with it. "Play well with others and share and stuff."

"Very good." Arizona smiled back as they turned a corner in the hospital. "And what are we not going to do?"

"Sneak out." Sofia mumbled.

"Timothy." Arizona said glancing down at her son.

"Let Zola and Sofia sneak out." Timmy said with a big smile.

Arizona let out a tiny laugh. "Very good."

"Wow." Sofia breathed annoyed at her little brother.

"And maybe just maybe if I get a good report from Ms. Kayla we'll have strawberry ice cream for dessert after dinner."Arizona said as they approached the nurses' station where she grabbed one of the charts looking it over.

"Woo Hoo!" Timmy and Sofia both cheered at the same time. "Woo Hoo!"

"You guys are silly." Arizona said as she put the chart away before grabbing two small hands again. "Okay, let's go to daycare."

"Hey there's Alex!"Timmy exclaimed pointing to Alex at the other end of the hallway.

Alex heard a little voice yell his name and looked over at the family with wide eyes and a pale face. Alex nervously started to fidget in place as he avoided anymore eye contact with them.

"It sure is." Arizona said hesitantly wondering what is up with Karev.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Timmy asked looking up at his mommy confused. "He looks funny."

"I'm sure everything is just-" Arizona started but when she made eye contact with Alex his eye got even bigger and he bolted around the corner. "That can't be good."

Sofia looked at where Alex was and then tilted her head up at her mommy. "I think he's hiding something Mommy."

"I think so too Baby." Arizona agreed.

Sofia nodded her small little head. "Are you going to nail him?"

"Sofia, where on earth did you hear that?" Arizona asked curiously at her daughter, secretly scared of the answer.

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged before trying to hide a proud smile. "But I nailed Tyler Scooger in my last soccer game."

"Awesome." Arizona breathed before shaking her head. "Let's go."

Arizona walked both of her children to daycare and after about 5 minutes of hugs and kisses and goodbyes, and reminders of strawberry ice cream she left them with their friends at the daycare. As she walked away she giggled to herself thinking about her kids. Timmy made sure to remind her about the strawberry ice cream and did not forget to remind his mommy that he is allergic to chocolate causing Arizona to bite back a laugh, like she would forget. She headed down the hallway and remembered she had a bone to pick with Alex Karev, or rather a shell to break. She headed down the elevator onto the surgical floor and was lucky enough to have him in her sights from the elevator.

Arizona took a breath and walked over to him, sneaking up. As she got closer she reached over and smacked him on the head. "Okay spill."

"Owe! What was that for, you can't do that." Alex groaned annoyed.

"You are hiding something, so out with it." Arizona said waving her hand at him.

Alex let out a sarcastic snort. "I am not hiding anything Robbins."

"Karev tell me what is going on…now." Arizona said not wanting to drag this out any further.

"It's not my place to say." Alex said under his breath.

Arizona in that moment got even more confused, if it was something to do with a patient why couldn't he say. "What do you mean it's not your place to say?"

"Go to talk to your wife okay." Karev snapped annoyed.

"My wife?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah." Karev said.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat as emotion started to take over. "What is going on with my wife Karev!"

"Ahh-" Karev started but was saved by Teddy.

"Go Karev, I got this."Teddy said hearing the last part of the conversation as she walked over to the two.

"Thank you." Karev said to Teddy as he walked away relieved.

Arizona watched Alex leave before turning to Teddy. "Teddy, I am really trying to stay calm."

"I saw Callie heading down to the basement...I think she needed a chance to think." Teddy said gently.

"About what?" Arizona questioned still confused…and extremely worried.

"Derek is running some tests…on Callie's dad." Teddy said.

Immediately the air left Arizona's lungs. "What?"

"He just arrived; Derek and Miranda are on the case as of right now." Teddy said seeing the confusion still on Arizona's face. "They don't know anything yet."

"Callie never said anything." Arizona said shaking her head thinking about what her wife must be going through.

"She didn't know till today." Teddy said softly.

Arizona closed her eyes before opening them thinking about her wife alone in the basement. "I have to go." She said before walking away towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Arizona stepped out of the elevator onto the basement floor and took a deep breath as she looked around at the poorly lit hallway filled with spare medical supplies and beds. She looked around and after a few steps found what she was looking for. She tilted her head at the sight of her wife sitting on the floor leaning against a gurney looking straight forward at the wall across from her.<p>

She gently stepped closer and took a seat by her wife who kept looking straight ahead not acknowledging the person sitting next to her.

Arizona seeing this decided to make the first move. "Callie."

"My father is here." Callie said softly with a far off look on her face.

"I know." Arizona sighed.

Callie kept starring forward as a tear started to bubble in the corner of her eye. "I turned my head and there he was…being wheeled in on a gurney. He looked so…small."

"Sweetie." Arizona tried.

"My mother's here too…the mother that personally crushed our children in little pieces a year ago." Callie stated.

Arizona let out a breath as she reached over and ran her hand down Callie's hair. "Let's concentrate on your dad right now Baby."

"My dad is getting his head examined by Shepherd and my mother who despises me is roaming around the hospital." Callie said as tears started to down her cheeks. "This is all too hard; I don't think I can do this. I really don't think I can handle any of this." She finished as she finally broke, breaking into tears titling her head down to the ground.

"Sweetie." Arizona said tearing up as she wrapped her arms around Callie who leaned in to her. Arizona bit back her own tears as she pressed her cheek against Callie's head holding on to her wife for dear life.

They sat like there in silence for ten minutes before Callie pulled away sniffing back some tears as Arizona wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Calliope Torres."Arizona said sweetly as she pressed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

Callie took a breath and shook her head thinking once again. "I don't know what to do here."

"You're going to be there for your dad and support him. And I am going to be here for you, supporting you…and our little baby." Arizona said glancing down at Callie's stomach.

"The baby." Callie breathed closing her eyes, remembering the bundle of joy in her stomach. "I haven't even told my dad."

"There will be time for that later…I promise." Arizona said holding her hand open for Callie to take.

Callie looked at the hand before placing her hand in Arizona's before bring it up to her lips placing a soft kiss on Arizona's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona said as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callie's cheek. "It'll be okay."

Callie nodded her head trying to believe what her wife was telling her. Of course it has to be okay, this was her dad. The one parent that she has left won't be taken away from her, that would be simply to cruel to bare.

"I just…I just need him to be okay." Callie said blinking away a tear as she nodded her head furiously.

"I know." Arizona breathed.


End file.
